


Lie Down for You

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consent Issues, Dark, First Time, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Kevin and Sami have sex for the first time in a dark hotel room, and it's not clear who's in control at all.





	Lie Down for You

“I thought this was what you wanted.”

It’s so dark. When they used to stay in cheap hotel rooms together, the rooms were always full of light that made it impossible for Kevin to sleep, so he would stare at Sami’s sleeping face in an insomnia-drunk haze as if he were memorizing each line. But this room has heavy curtains that block out all the light, and so Sami is nearly invisible and his voice seems to hang in the darkness. Kevin can hear the smile in it, but he can’t see Sami’s face as he says again:

“I told you I’d lie down for you, Kev.”

Kevin hears Sami shifting, hears clothing rustling. Sami is undressing. He’s supposed to too. His hands are shaking and cold, but not cold enough to douse his arousal (Sami is waiting, naked on the bed in front of him in the dark) and soon he’s bare and aching with terror and desire. He moves forward and bangs into the bed; goes to his knees on it. He can feel the direction of Sami’s body by the slope beneath him, the way the mattress curves inexorably downward. “Sami,” he whispers.

“Shut up,” Sami says gently in the dark, then adds: “Come here.”

Kevin shuffles forward on his knees into the dark until he feels Sami’s hand on his hip. The touch slides from his hip to his crotch. Sami’s hands are slippery; they touch him and Kevin almost sobs with shocked pleasure.

“Cover me,” Sami says. “Pin me, Kevin.”

Kevin is between Sami’s legs like a rollup pin. He remembers the first time this had come to him, this thing, this feeling: when he had woken from a dream of heat and slickness to find himself tangled in the sheets, panting and spent, and Sami sleeping right next to him, oblivious to what his tag partner had just been dreaming of doing to him. This isn’t a dream. At least he doesn’t think it is. This isn’t a dream, but he feels suddenly as if it could be a nightmare as he pushes forward and Sami makes a small sound as Kevin starts to fuck him. It’s a sound of satisfaction, but not pleasure, and this is a nightmare after all.

“I told you,” Sami says in time with his slow, cautious thrusts. “I told you. I’d lie down for you. Let you cover me.” He puts Kevin’s hands on his shoulders. “I’ll stay down,” he says as Kevin shivers in the dark, overwhelmed by pleasure and anguish. “I’ll stay down like you always wanted, Kevin.”

Kevin pins Sami to the bed and fucks him—it’s not _making love,_ it’s not making anything at all—and it’s better than he had ever imagined it could be, and infinitely worse.

“One,” Sami whispers into the darkness.

Kevin shudders and feels himself jolt closer to climax. Sami’s making the count. It’s all so impossibly good; Sami is the only title he ever wants to wear, the only championship he ever wants to hold.

“Two.” Another wave of pleasure, pushing him closer. Sami’s voice is just a thread of sound. Kevin’s eyes have gotten used to the dark enough that he can just see the outline of Sami’s face; his eyes are open and looking at Kevin, but Kevin can’t make out his expression. He shudders; he’s almost there. Where he’s wanted to be for all of his career.

He sees Sami’s lips start to move, to finish the count, and in that split-second of an instant he realizes that he wants Sami to kick out, to break the pin, to push him away and to rise up, full of bright fury and defiance. He wants Sami to be _his_ Sami again, untouchable and radiant, not lying in the dark, broken and cold. He wants—

“Three,” Sami says, and pleasure blots out the agony in Kevin’s mind as he comes, as he empties himself into Sami’s unresisting body. Sami is silent, and Kevin manages not to say anything, though he can hear his hoarse, hissing gasps echoing in his own ears.

When it’s over, he pulls himself away still mostly-hard, unable to bear the feeling of Sami’s heat around him. He tries to touch Sami, but Sami evades his hands almost politely, leveraging him down onto the bed beside him. He feels the movement of Sami’s body as Sami touches himself, hears small wet sounds. He tries to touch Sami again and Sami says “no” very quietly between his teeth, so he stops.

Kevin rolls away from Sami and tries to catch his breath, but it keeps sticking in his throat like sobs. Very soon he hears Sami's tiny gasp of release. Then Sami drapes a towel over his shoulder like a peace offering. Kevin cleans himself up, his back still to Sami, and hopes he’ll take the shaking of his shoulders as an aftereffect of pleasure. Of victory. Of finally getting what he wanted.

Sami strokes the back of his head, his fingers gentle. “There,” Sami says. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Sami had been ready with lube and towels. Kevin imagines him setting out these things with cool calculation, preparing for how he would lie down for Kevin. In his mind’s eye he catches a glimpse of Sami’s face, determined and focused. He can’t seem to stop his shoulders from shaking. He wipes his eyes with a dry corner of the towel. 

He feels Sami’s fingers in his hair. “That wasn’t so hard,” Sami whispers again, and Kevin doesn’t know if he’s talking to Kevin or himself.


End file.
